


Marks

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Such a tiny little thing that it's hardly worth reading.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts).



> Another tumblr post edited and uploaded.
> 
> Honestly, this ones so tiny that I wouldn't bother with it.
> 
> However, I'm gifting to @babycswarek simply because I can and think they might like it.

Danny leaves marks behind him wherever he goes. It took a while for Steve to realise that the largest marks were ones he couldn't see, because they were inside him. 

Danny's hand burns when it brushes Steve's skin, but no one can see it except Steve. Danny trails his hand down Steve's chest and the red streaks blaze in Steve's eyes. Danny sighs, contented and horny smushed together. And Steve feels the breath billow into him, shoving its way into his heart where he can still feel it hours later, days later, when their daily lives have kept them apart for too long. 

Then there are the obvious marks. The bites and nips, the teeth marks on his collar bones, the inside of his thigh. The love bites which peek out just above the collar of his shirt and make him stand awkwardly in the hope no one sees. Not because he's ashamed or embarrassed, but because he wants to keep them all for himself. 

Kono sees and Steve grins - cocky and arrogant - but his furious blush fills his chest. These marks should be for him, a reminder that Danny loves every inch of him and takes as much as he gives. A partnership without boundaries. 

Danny's words mark Steve's brain. The I Love Yous always capitalised and bright, an almost literal brand in his brain that burns when he remembers them or hears them. The I Won't Leave Yous that fill his heart and keep it heavy with warmth rather than tight with fear. Steve loves the marks Danny has left on him. Grace is the light that fills his life, little Charlie the icing on their Ohana cake. Clara, Pops, the sisters who nag him as if he were their own. Family like Steve never thought he would know or have. But his favourite mark, the one Steve bares for all to see, is the addition to the ink on his arm. That mark, the simple letter twined into the rest of his life story permanently etched into his skin, means more than any ring could ever mean. Steve can't lose it; Danny can't take it back. Danny has left a permanent mark on Steve's life, on his body, and in his heart.


End file.
